User blog:Sylux X/Speed Run Contest
In response to The Exterminator's recent Wikitroid-I notice, I have decided to formulate and put together a Speed Running contest for the 2D Metroid games. Users may participate in the Single Run League or the Multi-Run League. Different tasks will allow aquisition of points. For example, beating the Current Record will earn 5 points. Every 5% in collection will add a bonus 0.5 points. However, for every 5 min. cut off from the current record, one may score 1 bonus point. Rules for Single League are as follows: Single-Run Rules for NES Metroid Run: No cheats, (like NARPAS SWORD, JUSTIN BAILEY, etc.) How to show proof: May be segmented due to difficulty. Preferably filmed, otherwise show at least FIVE screen shots of the run and the final time screen. Percentage is not imporatant, but will add points. Current time to beat: 2:15, 50% (Chosen by average time) Rules for Metroid 2 run: Must be single segmented. No saving, due to a glitch that can occur via save station. Participents may utilize Sequence breaking such as bypassing lava, but that may not be preferable to score. Proof: 5 Screen Shots and final screen, 2 shots must have player fighting Metroids. Time to beat: 1:30 Percentage: 50%. Rules for Super Metroid: May be Segmented, so one may save. Sequence Breaking Permitted, but no Broken Glitches such as the Space Time beam. Proof: Film, or EIGHT screenshots, 5 must be of bosses, not minibosses. 3 of these boss images must be different (i.e. no 5 shots of Kraid's fight.) Time: 2:00, 50%. Rules for Metroid Fusion: May be the easiest to run, I don't know. Percentage is VERY important in this run, because of time. Due to this, I will permit 1% or 100% runs. The closer you are to 50%, the lower your score becomes. So, 50% gives you zero points, 55/45 will be 0.5, 60/40 will be 1, etc. Proof: due to being a handheld game, pictures will be limited to the final screen. However, I must see the GBA you are playing on in the image. If you are using an Emulator, 6 photos must be taken. Time to beat: 1%: 1:45. 100%: 2:00. Rules for Zero Mission: Pretty much the same as Super Metroid rule-wise. Photo requirements are the same as Fusion. Zero Mission runners will NOT recieve point benefit from a low item percentage. Time: 1:50 for 50%. All recordings must be submitted as a user blog post. Participents must register here in the comments. Multi-Run Must be a collection of all games, points will be averaged once scores are in. However, you will only need 5 images of each game, to save your precious time. PLEASE BE HONEST IN YOUR TIMES. CHEATING WILL NOT BE TOLERATED. Want to be a Judge? Anyone may register as a points-calculator. But, we may only have 5. Please tell me on my talk page or comments if you would like to apply. DUE DATE!!! Photos/films/data must be in by August 28th. I'll be going back to school. The Reward? An honorable mention on the home page, my respect, etc. Honestly, it's for fun guys. Happy running! Category:Blog posts